


Hey, What's Up?

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Being Walked In On, Blow Jobs, F/M, Kissing, Making Out, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Things don't go as expected when Vanessa gets a text from her ex-boyfriend, Brock.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Hey, What's Up?

**Author's Note:**

> THIS HAPPENED TO ME LAST NIGHT AND IT WAS SO AWKWARD I THOUGHT I WAS GONNA DIE ENJOY THANKS FOR READING

Vanessa was lying down on her bed listening to music when her phone buzzed. What did her sister want now? She thought.

'Hey, what's up?' A string of numbers popped up on the screen. 

"Who the fuck..."

'who dis' Vanessa vaguely asked and three little bubbles appeared on the bottom of the screen.

"Brock Hayhoe" Vanessa's heart sunk. Ugh. Brock. The guy who broke up with her after she spilled her guts to him.

'the fuck u want'

'I wanna be back in your life. I miss you' Vanessa snorted out a laugh and typed away.

'seven months too late asshole'

'Please, give me another chance? Let me show you how I've changed, how well I'll treat you now' Vanessa rolled her eyes and thought about it for a moment. Should she really give this douche bag another chance?

"Eh, fuck it," Vanessa said, being bored out of her mind and having nothing else to do.

'u wanna meet up or smth'

'I'd like that'

'Can you come over right now?' Vanessa got up and went to the living room and cleared her throat, getting her parent's attention.

"Hey guys Imma go to Aquaria's house, I'll be there for like a hour." Vanessa's parents nodded.

"Have fun, sweetie." Vanessa flashed a smile and went back to her room.

'yah'

'Sweet, I'll clean my room before you get here :)'

"Whatever," Vanessa said and put on her Vans. She hopped in her Volkswagen and drove over, still remembering how to get to the damn house. The drive there was quick (probably because she always drove like the maniac she was) and she took a deep breath before knocking on the door. When it opened, Brock was standing there. He looked amazing; his hair was much longer and he grew out a mustache and beard and he was a lot thinner than Vanessa remembered.

"Ness, come in," Brock said and pulled Vanessa into a hug. She had to admit, she missed the scent of his cologne and his body wash.

"Can I get you anything?"

"You got Redbull?" Brock nodded and grabbed her a can from the fridge." They went to Brock's room past all the friendly dogs that Vanessa remembered and Brock shut the door. Vanessa demurely sat on Brock's bed as Brock sat on the chair at his desk and stared at her.

"You look amazing, even better than I remembered." Vanessa laughed.

"I gained thirty five pounds, I ain't wearing makeup, I cut my hair and I be wearing hobo clothes. You the one who looks amazing." Brock softly chuckled.

"And you still look great." Brock pulled out his phone and started playing My Chemical Romance and Vanessa fought the urge to giggle at his music choice.

"Can I sit next to you?" Vanessa smiled and nodded and Brock got up to sit next to her. They listened to the music in silence before Brock brushed his fingers over Vanessa's hand.

"I really missed you." Vanessa sighed.

"I missed you too." Brock wrapped his arm around Vanessa's shoulder and pulled her close, and she listened to his heartbeat, missing his touch.

"Y'know I've been thinking about you a lot lately." Vanessa cocked her eyebrow.

"Oh really?" Brock nodded.

"Every part of you." He grazed his hand over Vanessa's chest and Vanessa laughed.

"So that's why you texted me, you just wanted some pussy." Brock dropped his hand.

"No, that's not-" Before he could finished what he was saying, Vanessa cupped Brock's chin and pulled him into a soft kiss.

"To be honest," She said in between kisses.

"I been thinkin bout every part of you too." Brock smiled against her lips before pulling away.

"What parts?" Vanessa lowered moved her hand and rubbed it over Brock's boner through his sweats.

"Mainly this one." She continued palming him and Brock let out a quiet moan.

"Want a better view?" Brock asked and Vanessa nodded, biting her lip. Brock took himself out and his completely hard dick hit the cool air. His dick was absolutely gorgeous and Vanessa wasn't lying when she said she missed it. Vanessa stroked him for a while before getting on her knees in front of him. Brock spread his legs and Vanessa licked the underside of his dick, flicking her tongue up and down the head.

Brock sharply inhaled and let out a groan when Vanessa took him all the way in, bobbing her head up and down slowly. She rested her hands on Brock's thighs and continued her movements, unravelling Brock and making him tick like she did so many times before. Brock placed his hand on Vanessa's head and grabbed a fistful of her short hair, urging her to go down farther. Vanessa complied but when she got all the way down, her gag reflex kicked in and she choked. She got off his dick, spit drooling down her chin and she giggled.

"Sorry, I ain't practiced since we been apart." Brock giggled too.

"No worries." Vanessa sucked him off for a little while longer before her knees started to hurt and she kept gagging.

"I'm getting kinda tired," She breathlessly said.

"It's okay, you did so good."

"Thanks." Vanessa stood up and sat next to him.

"I know something better we could do," Brock said.

"What's that?" Brock smirked.

"Why don't you ride me? I know that's your favorite." Vanessa's cheeks flushed and she looked away.

"You still remember?"

"Of course. I could never forget anything about you." Vanessa smiled. She stood up and took half of her jeans and panties off, leaving the other side on just in case. Brock lied down and Vanessa got on top of him and gently grabbed his dick.

"You're already wet?" Brock asked.

"You always make me wet, silly." Brock chuckled and grabbed Vanessa's waist. She guided Brock's dick into her but she missed a few times.

"I see we need to practice more," Brock said with a laugh.

"I guess so." Vanessa laughed too before finally sliding down onto his cock, and she let out a heavy breath as she did so. She rocked her hips back and forth, setting a slow and steady pace. 

"Go faster baby, c'mon gimme that pussy." Vanessa obeyed and went faster, bouncing up and down on Brock's dick. The bed was creaking and hitting the walls and Brock grabbed Vanessa's bare asscheek and gave it a smack. He trailed his hands up Vanessa's shirt and grabbed her breasts, squeezing them and rubbing her nipples with his thumbs. 

"You close?" Brock nodded.

"Are you?"

"Yeah," Vanessa said and she felt Brock's dick twitching and throbbing inside of her.

"Oh fuck, I'm gonna-" Suddenly, the door swung open and light shined in the room.

"Brock, Vanessa's car outside is she-OH!" Vanessa turned around and saw Brock's mom, still riding her ex's dick and quickly got off him and pulled her panties and jeans back on as Brock put himself away.

"H-hi Mrs. Hayhoe." Brock's mom gasped and ran off.

"Shit, she wasn't supposed to be home for another hour," Brock said and ran after her. Vanessa sat down on Brock's bed, head spinning. She put on her shoes and grabbed her backpack and quietly left, getting in her car and driving back home. She was still breathing heavily when she closed the door of her house and her parents looked at her.

"That was fast?" Vanessa nodded and thought quick.

"Yeah um, Aqua wasn't feeling good, you know I'm scared of the Rona." Her parents nodded.

"Can't be too safe." Vanessa nodded.

"Mhm." She ran to her room and got on her phone and clicked on her sister's contact.

'GIRL GUESS WHAT JUST HAPPENED'


End file.
